


not tomorrow

by sisyphvs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Spoilers for The Battle of The Labyrinth, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, family fic, im emo for the di angelos okay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyphvs/pseuds/sisyphvs
Summary: "Hello, Nico." Bianca greeted him warmly, her shimmering form illuminating her brother's face."Bianca," Nico said, tone stern. "I just wanted to talk to you--one last time."The girl went quiet for a moment, before she'd answer him: "What is it?...I'm listening."
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 22





	not tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song 'Not Tomorrow', a song from the Silent Hill soundtrack which I found very fitting for Bianca and Nico, esp for this scene.
> 
> I was very curious about what the two could've talked about when Nico had to say goodbye, since you don't get to see much in Percy's perspective.
> 
> EDIT: some little changes in the wording have been changed--I apologize if some phrases still seem a bit strange, as English is not my first language.

"Hello, Nico." Bianca greeted him warmly, her shimmering form illuminating her brother's face.

"Bianca," Nico said, tone stern. "I just wanted to talk to you-- _one last time._ "

The girl went quiet for a moment, before she'd answer him: "What is it?...I'm listening."

"I wanted to say that," He begins to tense a bit, rubbing his arm. The words Nico wants to say are already too difficult for him to string together, let alone have it come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry for how I acted, when I found out you were-- _dead._ "

Bianca gave a tight nod in understanding. "No, you're fine, Nico," she says, her voice filled with sympathy. "After all, holding grudges is..our fatal flaw. And I want you to work on it. Move on and strive forward. Do it for me, please." A sad smile had crept on her face. 

"..Alright, I'll do it for you." said Nico, as a single tear was shed from one of his eyes. She'd wanted the best for him, and he knew that, too.

It was funny. He remembered that--not too long ago, Nico di Angelo was just a boy stuck in his own little world, with a silly card game and some collectible figurines--and the gentle, warm, protective embrace of his sister. 

But he isn't necessarily a completely different person now (or at least, he doesn't have to be), he's just growing and learning to fight his own personal battle.

Bianca would then try to reach her hand out to Nico's cheek when she was beginning to slowly fade. "Goodbye, now, Nico," she said, a twinge of bittersweet in her tone. "Stay strong, my little soldier."

"Goodbye, Bianca." Nico murmured after a brief pause.

But before her fingertips could even lay their touch onto his skin, she had already vaporized.

And then Bianca di Angelo was gone, again.

**Author's Note:**

> ok time to go back to crying over the di angelos bye


End file.
